Regular Time
by Yinyangirl13
Summary: The Door Lord had left them trapped in another dimension, with no means to get home. "What the 'H' happened!"
1. Chapter 1

**Regular Time**

It was an average day in the land of 'Ooo'. The sun was shining, all the creatures were happy, and the Candy Kingdom was just as sweet as their princess Bubblegum. "Hey Princess, what's up?" Finn, the adventurous hero of 'Ooo' asked.

**"How's it going PB?" Jake, the magical dog (and Finn's awesome sidekick) asked.**

"Finn, Jake!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, "I wanted to show you something!" PB led our hero into a special sewing room full of beautiful dresses she had sewn herself.

"Wow Princess," Finn said as he admired the princess' work. "Did you get into making clothes or something?"

"Of course I did, silly finn. I recieved this as a thank you gift from fabric princess after I helped her figure out some scientific problems. It started with one dress, then I was making dozens more. I like this one the best!" She motioned to her present outfit. Amazed, Finn admired the beautiful work and noticed each intricate detail. The dress was in PB's traditional pink, the top rested on her shoulders, and to top it all off, had a stylish purple belt to complete the ensemble.

"OK Bonnebell, why are we here again?" Marceline suddenly appeared, hovering over Finn's shoulder. Jake screamed in surprise.

Princess Bubblegum growled at Marcie's interruption, and put her focus on finn as she spoke. "I made you something, you wanna see?" Before he could object, PB handed him some faded blue clothes and shoved him into the nearest bathroom. She then turned to marceline and handed her a dark red sweatshirt, and a black and pink guitar strap.

"Thanks Bonnebell." Marceline replied indifferently.

"I only had one pattern for the guitar strap. Sorry if you don't like it..." PB started saying as marceline started putting on the new cloths.

"No worries" She said hesitantly.

Marceline placed her umbrella on the polished floor and put the new jacket on over her grey tank top. She flexed her arms a bit to make sure everything could move easily, then for the final test, flipped the hood up only to find it fit like a glove. She hooked the guitar strap to her bass and strummed an A chord. Not only did it still sound awesome, but Marceline couldn't deny how much easier her bass was to hold, although she'd never admit it to the Princess.  
"Do you have anything for me princess?" Jake asked.  
"Oh Jake, of course I do! Here you go." She handed him a green striped hat.

"Sweet!" Jake exclaimed as he shoved it on his head.

"Is this okay for fighting evil?" Finn stepped into the room, his new outfit looked incredible. A similar light blue t-shirt covered his torso, and dark blue jeans complemented the look. And of course, PB didn't forget to attach Finn's signature white hat to his tee.  
"What the glob is this?" He held up a belt with two pockets. One small and One long.  
"I thought your backpack might be a bit much for you on big adventures, so the long one is for your sword, (it's a sheath) and the other one is for everything else." PB explained.  
"How will all of this stuff fit in here?!" He dumped out the gems, books, gold coins, and other random objects collected from previous adventures that had piled up in his old bag.

"Finn," she said like she was talking to a moron. "You live in 'Ooo' for glob's sake! It's called magic you dummy!" She took a handful of things and dumped them in the pocket of the belt. She repeated this until there was nothing left from his bag. "See? This is magic, it's a never ending bag."

"Wow P.B.! This is really cool." Jake awed

"Aw thanks Puppy. It's all thanks to this." She said as she held up her pink sewing machine.

*Click click click* A golden door appeared in mid air and opened. The Door lord, a light blue creature that can create any door leading to anywhere (even inter-dimensional doors), entered the room. As soon as he had entered he left, throwing another key into the wall, and he was gone.

"What just happened?" Finn asked.

Princess gasped. "Oh No! He stole my sewing machine!" She cupped her face with her hands and began to cry.  
"Don't worry princess we can get it back!" Finn said, already hyped up about a new adventure. "We've dealt with him before, we can do it again. WE'RE COMING FOR YOU DOOR LORD! Come on, Jake, Marceline, you coming?"  
"Sure, whatever" she replied, floating behind Finn.

Meanwhile...** "MORDECAI AND RIGBY! I can't believe you tried to bungy jump off of the house roof!"**  
"Dude, I told you bungy jumping from the roof of the house was a bad idea!" Mordecai complained as he and Rigby dangled upside down. He punched Rigby in frustration.  
"OW! Hey man, don't get mad at me! You thought it was a good idea too!" Rigby struggled with his harness in a frantic rush to get free. "Besides, Benson's getting a-"

A sickening SNAP hit the air as Rigby's cord broke. He hit the ground with a thud, right as Benson came out of the garage with a ladder.

"OW!" he complained. "Hey! No fair! Why did I fall and you didn't?" Rigby complained.  
Mordecai laughed at Rigby's misfortune. "Ha! Because I'm awesome and you're SUPER LAME!"  
Benson rolled his eyes at their immaturity, and climbed the ladder to help mordecai.  
"Hey, Rigby, since you're down there, hold the ladder." Benson ordered.

"Aww, Benson." Rigby complained.

**"Do it or you're FIRED!**" Benson screamed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, geez!" Rigby picked himself up and held the ladder while Benson tried to get Mordecai down. Benson should have known that he couldn't trust Rigby with even the simple task of holding a ladder.

Being Rigby, he couldn't focus on anything for more than a couple seconds, and, after grumbling to himself, he let his mind and eyes wander. Tree, Skips, Cart, he mentally narrated everything he saw. Tree, Pops, Tree, Lamp, High-Five ghost, Inter-dimensional door, tree, bush- He paused, realizing something didn't sound right. INTER-DIMENSIONAL DOOR?!

Of course, being Rigby, he acted without thinking and ran towards the strange door, totally forgetting Benson's threat and not even focused enough to hear mordecai and benson fall.

**"RIGBY, YOU IDIOT!" **Benson Screamed.** "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'Re FIRED!"  
**Mordecai and benson got up, caught up to Rigby, and stopped him. "Dude, what the H man! Why did you let the ladder go? We fell in the bushes!" Mordecai demanded. "You're such an-" He stopped moving and so did Benson.

Mordecai's eyes grew wide as they saw the inter-dimensional door.

"RIGBY! What did you do this time?!" Benson screamed.

"Come on Benson! It wasn't me this time, I swear! I was holding the ladder then suddenly-" Rigby was cut off as the strange door opened, only to reveal the Door Lord.

"HMM HM! HMM HMM HM HM HM," it said, "HM HM!"

With that, it took out a gold key, threw it in the air, and ran through the new door it had created. Within a matter of seconds, the creature was gone.

**"MORDECAI! RIGBY! WHAT WAS THAT?!"** Benson asked angrily.**  
**"Aww man, what did you do?" Mordecai asked Rigby.  
"Man, I already told you! I didn't do anything! I was holding the ladder, then it was there. So, I ran over to it, and you saw the rest." Rigby screamed, "SO STOP BLAMING ME!"  
**"Well, just get rid of these doors, or you're fired!**" Benson screamed, then walked off calmly.

While Mordecai and Rigby fought over how to get rid of the door, they didn't notice a couple of things. First, a group of strange foreigners stepped out of the door, and second, the door seemed to disappear completely!

"He went through this one!" Finn (Known as the blond boy wearing blue and a bunny hat to Mordecai and Rigby) shouted to his friends.

He ran to the door the Door Lord seemed to have gone through. Unfortunately, just as Finn's hand brushed against the bronze handle, time had run out. The door home and the door the Door lord had gone through, vanished into thin air. The Door Lord had left them trapped in another dimension, with no means to get home.

**End of Chapter One**

**Hey, wanna read the comic? Check me out on my profile. It has a link to my deviantart account.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn?" Jake asked. "How're we gonna get home?"

"Hmm." Finn thought for a moment, then a brilliant idea struck him.

"Marceline!" He shouted.

"Yeah?"

"What if we tried opening a portal to the Nightosphere? Then we could open a portal to get back to our house!" he said excitedly.  
"Ugh... No Finn, it doesn't work that way. You see, if I made a portal here we'd come back here... It's complicated." She said. "Besides I think we're in a whole other dimension, the portal to the Nightosphere won't even open here."

Finn plopped his butt to the ground in frustration and started to do some heavy thinking.

While Mordecai and Rigby were arguing about who was to move the doors, Rigby noticed the strange foreigners out of the corner of his eye.  
"Wait," Rigby whispered. "Dude," He then, subtly, pointed to the trio and the orange blob by the door, talking. Mordecai grabbed Rigby and ran behind a tree.  
"You guys still haven't moved these stupid doors?!" Benson walked over to them to see if they had done anything with the doors.  
"SSSSSHHHHHH!" They both pulled Benson by the wrist behind the tree with them and covered his mouth so he wouldn't yell at them.  
"Be quiet! There are weirdos out there!" Rigby quietly screamed.

"Finn," Princess Bubblegum said. "I don't think there's any other way to get out besides the Door Lord."

"Glob it!" Finn yelled in frustration.  
"Hey Benson!" Skips' voice came in through the park admitted walkie-talkies someone was carrying. "Benson! I finished fixing the south gate, have you seen Mordecai and Rigby? They were supposed to wash it, when I finished."

"Who goes there?" Finn yelled, startled to hear that they weren't alone. In a natural defense reaction, he pulled out his sword and pointed it towards a tree where the noise had come from. Coincidentally, Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby were hiding behind the same tree. The three of them were, currently, trying to silence their walkie-talkies, they weren't very excited to be attacked by these foreigners.

"Show yourselves!" Finn yelled. "Or I'll kill you!"  
"Dude, I think we should do what he says... He sounds pretty serious." Mordecai said.  
"No man! He might be crazy! We should call Skips to come in and pound him in the ground or something!" Rigby offered.  
"For once I agree with Rigby, maybe we should call Skips." Benson said.  
"Come out!" Finn screamed again.  
"Dude, maybe if we had some more time. Just think about what he'll do to us if he finds us! We should show ourselves, maybe be isn't that bad. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Mordecai offered.  
"He could be a total nutcase and kill us," Rigby muttered, but because no one had a better idea, they all went along and stepped out from behind the tree.  
"We come in peace" Benson said calmly, trying not to upset anyone.  
"Please don't kill us, man." Rigby pleaded.  
"I still haven't kissed Margaret! I'm too young to die!" Mordecai whimpered.  
"Y'all good? Or evil?" Finn asked. "I'll slay anything that's evil."

Benson looked around at the four standing in front of them. A little boy with a sword, a bright pink teen girl, an orange dog the size of a bull, and a floating girl with glowing red eyes and a guitar.

Rigby was right, they're just a bunch of crazy kids. They must have escaped from an asylum or something. He thought.

"Listen-" Benson said as if he were talking to some little kids, but when he stepped forward, he was met with Finn's sword across his neck.  
"I asked if yall were GOOD or EVIL!" Finn screamed.

"WE'RE GOOD! WE'RE GOOD! WE'RE REALLY GOOD!" Benson screamed.

"WE'RE COOL MAN!" Mordecai screamed.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Rigby cried.

"Okay." Finn said as he put away his sword. "Do you happen to know anyone who can teleport to different dimensions?"

They all stood there for a moment, half thinking, half too scared to talk. Suddenly a solution came to mind. "Skips!" They all said at once.

Later at the South Gate.

"Hmmm. What dimension are you guys from, exactly?" Skips (A bulky yeti man) asked.  
"How are we supposed to-" Finn started.  
"The fourth quadrant of the ninth world, of the 'Ooo' galaxy, the one neighbor to the Nightosphere." Marceline cut in. Everyone stared at her in awe. "What? Don't tell me you guys don't even know where you live?!"

Skips nodded, and stroked his chin. "How did you guys get here? One portal spell couldn't have brought you here, it's too far." He asked, then everyone started explaining about the Door Lord and how they were trapped in another world. "Finn," Skips said when the explanation was complete. "Did you notice anything change when you got here? Color, shape, style?" Skips asked, looking at the peculiar bunch.

Everyone looked down at themselves at the same time. "WOAH!" they all said at once.

"Dude, I'm all straighter and stuff!" Jake said.

"What happened to us?" PB asked.

"My bod is less smooth, it's all sharp and glob." Finn said.

"Dude! We could use our sharp bodies to kill monsters!" Jake said to Finn. "Maliciously kill monsters," he muttered to himself.

"How many doors did you say you went through again?" Skips asked, ignoring the ogling the Adventure Time crew was doing.

"Twenty maybe," Finn told him, snapping back to the conversation.

"It was twenty two to be exact" Princess Bubblegum cut in.  
"Twenty two?" He said in surprise. "Sorry, but if you went through that many, there's not much I can help you with. There's just too many to 're-track'. Not to mention how many different dimensions you'd have to travel through. I'm sorry, but my magic isn't good enough."

A sad silence washed over the heros.

"What about the Candy Kingdom?" Princess wailed. "Cinnamon Bun could ruin all my hard research!"  
"**CRUD**! I think I left the stove on!" Marceline stomped her foot angrily.  
"What about Flame Princess?! I'll never see her again!" Finn said sadly. "We were going to grow old together," he mumbled.  
"What about BMO?" Jake said. "Dude, and the Ice King! Oh, GLOB THE ICE KING!"  
"Wait! I think I have an idea!" Rigby (For once his brain was actually working!) had thought of something, somewhat, logical. "Skips, remember The Power?" He said with a grin.  
"You mean the keyboard you and Mordecai used to send me and everyone else to the moon? Yeah, I remember. How could I forget?"  
"Well, what if we tried to rebuild one?" Rigby asked.  
"Rigby, you better not be saying that just so you can try to get a raise." Benson warned.  
"No, man it's legit!" He said. "We can make another one and just send them back to their own dimension! See? Simple."  
"Rigby, it's not that simple. It'll take awhile to gather, well, materials to make it." Skips said. "I'd have to talk to a lot of people." He explained.  
"like, how long?" Finn asked.  
"Possibly two or three weeks at the least. I'm sorry, but other than that, there's not much I can really do to help." Skips said.  
"What are we going to do?" Princess asked.  
"I guess we'll go around the area and-" Before Finn could finish his sentence Benson cut in. "Noyoucanstayatthehousewedon'twantyouhavingtogoaroundinto thecitythereareweirdpeoplear oundhereandyoucouldgethurt."  
"What?" Mordecai and Rigby asked at the same time. Benson grabbed them both and pulled them into a little huttel. "Listen, if these guys really are psychos we can't let them just walk around the city! That boy held a sword to my neck!" He told them. Mordecai and Rigby both thought for a moment and realised that might be a good idea.  
"Wait, we don't want them in the house!" Rigby objected. They all thought for a minute.  
"HA! I got it. If they really will slay anything evil what if we told them that someone was evil and they needed to be slayed?" Mordecai asked. Benson and Rigby just stared at him blankly. "Just hear me out. We can just tell them that Pops is evil or something. They'll probably believe it."  
"That's actually a good idea." Benson agreed. "But what if they try to attack him?" He asked knowing that Pops would not be too happy about getting hurt.  
"Well, what if we said that they have to catch him in the act or something?" Rigby offered. "He never does anything bad."  
"Sounds like an all night steak out!" Mordecai said. Skips listened and just shook his head. They walked back over to the four heros.  
"So, you guys slay evil right?" Rigby asked.  
"Well, I don't," Princess informed them. "But, yes, Finn, Jake, and Marceline can fight. Why?"  
"There's an evil wizard that's been loitering around the park lately. We thought, since you slay evil and all, you could catch him or something." Mordecai told them. A smile popped on to Finn's face.  
"Catch an evil wizard?! Where? What does he look like? How do you catch him?" Finn asked.  
"He has a white moustache and wears a tophat." Rigby cut in.  
"But remember! Catch him in the act first!" Benson yelled to them as Finn and Jake started running away. Marceline just rolled her eyes and started flying after them.  
"Okay, great. Now what am I doing?" Princess asked. Mordecai thought for a moment. She doesn't seem that crazy. "I think there's somewhere you could go 'till your friends come back."

End Of Chapter Two


End file.
